


Flour

by neko_lcairw



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M, please tell me, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_lcairw/pseuds/neko_lcairw
Summary: A thoroughly domestic thing.





	Flour

"Pass it through the sieve three times." 

"Bullshit." 

" _Kinder_ ," Seiji chides, with a nod towards Takashi. 

Shuuichi levels a glare at him, but it's not very effective due to the flour all over his face and through his hair. The lizard skitters across his face, pausing on the bridge of his nose to complete the look. Seiji wishes he had a camera. 

And the flour is not limited to Shuuichi's person. It's  _everywhere._  

 

Takashi is trying to make himself as small as possible, seated at the island. His cat seems to be on a mission to track flour across every surface of Shuuichi's apartment and he has not been thwarted yet. He's working on the upholstery now. 

Seiji himself is spotless. It had actually been quite an assiduous effort, but he won't let Shuuichi know that. After all, he never does. 

 

Gracefully sidestepping the mess on the floor, he joins Shuuichi at the counter. He plucks the flour-dusted glasses off the other man's nose and swipes them clean, then replaces them carefully.

"Now, let's bake a cake."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for context, I regret to inform you that there is none.


End file.
